Fellowship of the Nursery
by Tower
Summary: What happens when you put 5 yr old-Hobbits, boys, an elf, and a dwarf-in a Rivendell daycare with peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches at their disposal? Find out! COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: The elves are a bit different here and I say they have Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, Darn it! It may seem I misspelled in here, but it's actually supposed to be the dialogue of a 5 year old, you know?  
  
Note: I try to do good age comparison, but it's very hard because I don't know how old any of them really are, don't be mad --  
_  
These events could not ever happen in LotR, but it's only for fun.

Concerning Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches  
  
It was a shining day, in the peaceful place of sunny Rivendell. Its residents were beginning to stir into life as the morning progressed. Elves roamed about, greeting each other with delightful voices. In the world of Middle-earth, every nook and cranny was filled with beauty and excitement. The peoples of Middle-earth have never had any reason to fear, for there was no evil any where to be seen.  
  
On this particular day, by this particular place in Rivendell, a tiny little structure lay conveniently out of the way of the hustle and bustle of Elves busy at their morning duties. Looking closer to this tiny building, we could see that it was a small daycare for younglings. It was called the Hini Siluva Nursery and was open to all who came to visit Rivendell.  
  
Walking down the stone path way, toward the Hini Siluva Nursery, were three hobbits. One looked to be a child, no older than six years of age, and the other two seemed to be the young boy hobbit's parents. They arrived at the front door to the nursery, and then the father turned to his son.  
  
"Frodo my lad, you behave yer self while you're mum and I are away. We won't be long now! We can't have you runnin' around while your pa is on business. Come on; don't look as if you have the fever, boy!" Drogo gave little Frodo a gentle pat on the side of his thin, rosy cheeked face.  
  
"Father, I don't like being wit strangers. What if tey don't like me?" Frodo frowned so sadly that his mother almost changed her mind about leaving him there for just even a day.  
  
She leaned over and gave Frodo a huge hug just as a man of some what old age, came into view from behind the garden fence that surrounded the nursery. He wore a wide brimmed hat with the top dropping over his shoulder, very carelessly. He had a lengthy gray beard, and his clothes were of the simplest of nature. A white tunic lay under the long robe that was a light bluish gray. His trousers were made of a faded black material, worn to many times it seemed. His boots were that of a white leather, but now faded to light beige by so much travel. He hummed a little tune as he strode toward the three hobbits at the door.  
  
"Ho! Good day to all on this bright, lovely morning!" The stranger greeted them.  
  
"You must be the Master of the Hini Siluva? Aren't you? I am Drogo Baggins, this is my wife, Primula Baggins. We need to put young Frodo here in the care of the Elves for the time being." Drogo said.  
  
"No, I am only a humble visitor. Frodo is most welcome, he is! Come Frodo, I will show you around."

Frodo's mother handed him a huge bag.  
  
"Here is your luncheon, and second luncheon! You be good, Frodo!"

And with that, Frodo's parents waved goodbye and walked up the sloping path way towards the foliage of trees. Frodo, with the heavy parcel clutched to his chest, slowly walked behind Gandalf into the house. Frodo looked to his left in a room that was carpeted in rich red velvet and all around were fluffy chairs and sofa's that looked so fun to bounce and play on!

"You know, I am a good friend of your uncle, Bilbo. He is a good hobbit." Gandalf said to Frodo, who wasn't listening of course. I can't wait to bounce on those sofas! Frodo thought wickedly to himself.  
  
Gandalf proceeded down the elaborate wooden halls. Gandalf and Frodo came to a stop at the end of the hall, and Gandalf opened the door very, very slowly. Frodo could hear little voices inside the other room. Gandalf and Frodo slipped inside but was immediately greeted by the excited yell's of,  
  
"GANDALF!" said the young children sitting at the bench table by the window. They were eating their Luncheons. They all got up to greet him, smiling.  
  
Frodo was terrified and dropped his parcel. He grabbed onto Gandalf's long robe, peeking at the other children from behind him.  
  
There were three other hobbits there, to Frodo's happiness. One was really fat. The other two were just funny looking. All had little faces with cute up-turned noses. He also saw another fat hobbit-looking boy... and was that a hint of a beard?  
  
Frodo noticed a young girl that sat quietly on the end of the table. There were also two boys that were from the race of men.  
  
The one with the black hair looks like a bully, Frodo noted. He would have to steer clear of him. A plump old woman got up and shooed all the kids back to eating their lunches.  
  
"Hello, Gorna. I have here little master Frodo Baggins!" Gandalf said, prying Frodo's grubby fingers from his robe. Frodo got so nervous around the others that he put his little pinky finger into his mouth. Gandalf left the room.  
  
"Ah, little Baggins! Come! We were just eating peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches." Gorna asked.  
  
"What are tose?" Frodo replied. The dark haired boy turned his head towards Frodo.  
  
"Rotten sheep eyes and mouse guts!" Said the black haired boy.

He broke out with laughter. He laughed so hard at his own joke, he choked on his milk. He coughed and spattered, and then the other boy broke in laughter because of it.  
  
"Aragorn! Boromir! Stop that at once!" Gorna stomped her foot angrily, scaring both boys into submission.

"Frodo, these are the other children. This is Aragorn." She point to the black haired one.

"Beside him is Boromir. Aragorn and Boromir will make extra efforts in making Frodo feel at home, wont you boys?" Gorma's gave them scary looks. Aragorn and Boromir gave huge grinning smiles and nodded.

"I'll let you make you own introductions with the rest, but for now, have a peanut butter jelly sandwich."  
  
"But I have my own food." Frodo said shyly, holdin up his parcel.  
  
"That's nice dear." Gorma patted Frodo on the head and went in another room.  
  
Frodo sat down by the short hobbit that looked nice.  
  
"I'm pop!" He said. His toothless grin shining at Frodo. The little fat hobbit on the other side of them chucked a bread crumb at him.  
  
"No you not! You're Pippin. Not Pop. Not Poop. Not Puckel Tildewy, either." The other hobbit said.

Pippin looked most unhappy for the bread crumb that flew down his little shirt.

"I'm Sam. That's Pippin, but he can't say his own name." Sam said, grinning happily.

Frodo looked back at Pippin, who was preoccupied with finding the bread crumb.

"Over here is Gimli. He a Dwarf!" Sam said in awe. Gimli looked up and gave a shy wave at Frodo, then went back vigorously eating his fifth sandwich. Sam pointed to the other side of him. "This is Merry." He waved to Frodo and Frodo waved back.  
  
Frodo saw the girl picking at her sandwich at the end of the table, next to Aragorn.  
  
"Who's she?" Frodo said, pointing to her. Everyone gasped all of a sudden, and the girl at the end turned and looked at Frodo, angrily.  
  
"I'm not a girl!" He said, taking his peanut butter sandwich in his hand and chucking it right on Frodo's little face. Everyone laughed.  
  
"That's Legolas. He's an elf!" Sam giggled but Frodo wasn't paying attention. He was mad!  
  
"Hey!" Frodo protested. He grabbed Pippin's other sandwich and tossed it at Blondie. The gooey sandwich landed right on his gold head and slipped off his pale face.  
  
Just then, Aragorn picked up his peanut butter sandwich, "Hey Gimli!" He hurled across the table, were it landed on Gimli's shoulder.  
  
"Don't, Aragorn!" Gimli took his sandwich and chuck it at Aragorn's face, and he ducked. Instead, the sandwich hit home on the side of Legolas's head.  
  
Legolas was furiouse at the dwarf. "Ah! You stupid dwarf!"  
  
By then all of the children grabbed their sandwiches and chucked them everywhere, giggling very hard as either they, or their target, got pummeled by slabs of jam and peanut butter.

They dodged under and over the table, throwing left and right, until the whole room was covered in peanut butter and jelly.  
  
Gorma heard the noise and came to investigate. When she got in the room she could not believe her eyes.  
  
Legolas was holding Gimli by the coat, about to smother a slice of jam into his face.  
  
Pippin and Boromir were trying to stuff each other's trousers full of peanut butter, giggling profusely and Frodo and Sam took the jar of jam and was dumping it on each others heads.  
  
Merry and Aragorn had loafs of bread stuffed in there shoes, and Aragorn seemed intent on smothering jam up Merry's big nose. Pippin was eating the peanut butter off the ground.  
  
"CHILDREN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. They all froze immediately. Gorma looked at each one of them, covered everywhere with jelly and butter. "Who started this?" She asked fire in her eyes.  
  
They all stopped what they were doing and pointed at Frodo, who tried to look guilty but could not help but smile.  
  
I'm gonna like it here! Frodo thought.

Yup! REVIEW!!!


	2. Fruit loop of Power

_A/N: This really isn't a big story. _

_P.S. Inspired by my own self when little. My nanny always put me on a stool in the corner of her very OLD house, because I didn't want to watch disney's 'Bambi' with the rest of the children. Would YOU want to watch 'Bambi' again, if your 4 yrs old, after being traumatized the first time? COME ON people! Bambi's mum dies!! Who expected that really? Well, sitting on the stool many times (Because the idiotic kids watched bambi almost every day...) I would take bits of fruit loops and play with it.Disclaimer=I do not own 'Bambi' in any way_

_Keep in mind, the spelling in here is to imitate a 4 year old's speech._

**The Fruit loop of Power**

Frodo sat in his time-out corner, swinging his legs off the tall wooden stool. In the opposite corner was legolas. He was humming to himself and did not pay any attention to Frodo. Frodo didn't think Legolas liked him much.

Frodo was BORED. He twiddled his stubby fingers around and around and fidgeted on the stool. Then something caught his eye to the left.

Frodo looked left and right, making sure Gorma was in the other room, and he (with difficulty) slid off the towering perch and tip toed to the object that lay right against the wall. Frodo picked up the circular object.

"Yummo, a fruit loop!" He exclaimed under his breath.

The tiny fruit loop lay in the middle of Frodo's pudgy hands, looking so enticing.....so delicious. Frodo remembered that Bilbo had a ring like this, but his was a much shinier color. He could just hear it faintly whispering to him-

_"eat me.......eat me....."_

Frodo wanted to pop it into his mouth but Frodo knew that it was forbidden to eat food off the ground. Just as forbidden as blowing bubbles in your milk at supper. He decided to keep it a while.

Gorma came into the room and said, "You two can go out and play now."

Frodo quickly shoved the golden fruit loop in his pocket and ran out, followed by the little elf, Legolas. Legolas ran ahead of Frodo, trying to beat him to the door. As Legolas looked back at Frodo, pleased to have out-run him, he did not notice the open door sticking out from the hall way.

"Uh-oh." Frodo whispered and closed his eyes as he heard a loud SMACK! When he opened his eyes, the poor little elvin boy was propped on his rear, rubbing his sore head.

"Sorry...." Frodo tried not to laugh, but could not help but smile. To his surprise, Legolas got up and laughed at his own silliness. He was one tough elf!

They went into the big play room with the enormous velvet sofas and chairs. Elvin toys littered the ground, were Merry, Boromir and Gimli played 'Orc Hunt'.

Pippin was sleeping on a chair in the far corner and Aragorn flipped through a picture book. They all had cleaned off the peanut butter and jelly and were now in fresh clothes. Gorma was very busy cleaning their old ones.

"Every body! Look what I found!" Frodo said bouncing into the room. Everyone gathered around as Frodo took the grimy fruit loop out of his pocket. He picked off all the lint that clung to it, smiling triumphantly.

"It's just a fruit loop." Boromir pointed out very uninterestedly.

"It's not JUST a fruit loop! It's ta one Ring to rule tem all, he he! You guys wanna play it?" Frodo asked them. They all looked interested now.

"Yeah!" They all said gleefully.

"Okay, Boromir, you're ta elf prince, I'll carry ta 'Ring' and Aragorn will be Saurumon-

Frodo was interrupted by a whining shout,

"Hey! I want to be the elf prince 'cause I'm an elf!" Legolas protested.

"Fine, you're ta elf then." Frodo said, rolling his eyes and looking annoyed at Legolas.

And so our happy little fellowship played 'The Ring' for the rest of the afternoon, having so much fun, giggling and pretending that the toys were real orces and the empty fire place was a frightening cave.

Frodo and Sam were balancing on a huge chair, holding on as to not fall off. Mt. Doom was the name of this particular perch. Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, Sam, Merry and Pippin all waited for Frodo to toss the fruit loop in, and that would be the end of their adventure, but Frodo suddenly lost his balance and fell off the chair.

The 'Ring' flew into the air, twirling and twirling back down to earth and then rolling as it landed on the carpet.

Aragorn barely caught Frodo (Actually, Frodo landed on top of him)

"Oooff!." Frodo said innocently.

"Get off me, Frodo!" Aragorn's muffled voice could be heard under poor Frodo. Or perhaps, poor Aragorn....

"Were did my ring go?" Asked Frodo, looking wildly around him.

"I da' know." Replied Legolas and he searched around the place. Just then they heard a loud CRUNCH! And they all stood frozen to their spots.

Legolas slowly looked down to were he was, and lifted up his foot. There lay the remains of Frodo's dear old 'ring', all smashed into tiny crumbs in the carpet.

"Do it gain Goglos!!" Pippin clapped gleefully. (He ment to say "Legolas" of course.)

Every one gasped and Frodo looked beyond traumatized. Merry got up from his spot, and hurried to Frodo.

"Don't worry Frodo, I put it back together for you." Merry said, getting on all fours and picking up the crumbs which then turned into dust. Frodo groaned and put his curly black head into his hands.

Suddenly the door opened wide at the end of the room, and there came in Gandalf the Gray.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Frodo's ring broke!" Sam said, running to Gandalf, followed by the rest.

"Legolas smashed it into itty bitty pieces!" Cried Merry.

"I didn't mean to Gandalf!" Protested Legolas.

"Gaf Gaf! Oh'Oh's crwying!" Pippin interrupted.

"Yeah, and Frodo sat on my head!" Exclaimed Aragorn, rubbing a sore bump on his forehead.

Gandalf was very overwhelmed with the mob of children and held up his hands in retreat.

"Steady on, younglings! One at a time. Now, what happened Legolas?" Gandalf asked.

"Frodofoundafruitloop,thatsalsotheringofpower,soweplayedagamethen(GASP)Frodofellanddropedthering,andthenwecouldn'tfinditand(GASP)ItriedtolookforitandIendedupsteppingonitandturning,itintotinytinypieces!"

Legolas gasped for more air as Gandalf stood scratching his head. The information took just a LITTLE while to comprehend.

Gandalf trundled over to Frodo who was sitting on the floor, crying softly.

"Dear master Frodo, it was only a little fruit loop." He paused, a little smile crossing his face. He never thought he would have a conversation like this before, Gandalf thought.

"But I found it! It's mine and it came to me." Frodo said to Gandalf. He chuckled and tousled Frodo's curly hobbit hair.

"Perhaps, then, I could give you a dear old friend of mine for you to keep." Gandalf reached into his long tunic pocket and pulled out a smooth circular white stone.

"TADA!"

"It's a rock." Sam said.

"Well, pretend it's not though."

"But it's a rock."

"For a moment its an animal, okay?"

"This rock is really an animal?"

"Yes."

"but it's a rock."

Gandalf gritted his teeth, "Okay, I know what a rock is, just lets say it's a cute little animal!"

Sam was awkwardly silent. Gandalf reached over to Frodo.

He placed it into Frodo's little hand.

The shinning stone gleamed and sparkled in Frodo's hand, and it lit up his glossy blue eyes. Frodo was delighted.

"Wow,Gandalf. Thanks!" Frodo joyfully thanked him. The others gathered around Frodo's stone and Gandalf quietly slipped out the door, smiling.

Frodo and his fellowship of friends sat on the comfy sofa, tossing the rock back and forth, enjoying Frodo's new pet rock.

It wasn't a lemon fruit loop but it will do, Frodo thought to himself.

Note:Yeah, a little corny but oh well cute huh? Ahh, the weirdness of children. Well that's it from me!


End file.
